Renesemee Sparrow
by pirategirl12
Summary: When Jack and Angelica were together, they had a daughter named Renesemee but she was kiddnapped. Luckily, an old friend of Jack's brought her to Elizabeth turner. This is the story of Renesemee Sparrow. Read this if you like Jackelica.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Kidnapped

Angelica and Jack stood by the baby as she giggled. Angelica picked up the child and cradled her in her arms.

"What a wonderful child we have Jack!" Angelica exclaimed.

"A wonderful child indeed. A pretty one too." he replied.

"We must think of a name for her. A name that fits her well." Angelica told him. Suddenly the perfect name came to her mind. "Renesemee!"

"That's a perfect name!" Jack exclaimed. "We can call her Resie for short."

And so it was settled. The baby was named Renesemee. Jack and Angelica were happy. Everything was fine for two years, but then those two years were over.

Jack was shouting orders and Angelica was frantically trying to hide Renesemee and protect her. She was fast but the men were faster. They grabbed Angelica and bound her hands together. They through her to the ground and she fainted. Then they grabbed Renesemee and ran back up on deck. The fight was still on. After a while Angelica gained consciousness. When she ran back on deck, the enemy was leaving. Nobody saw Renesemee till the last moment when they heard a familiar crying.

"Renesemee!" Jack and Angelica cried out at the same time. They nearly had heart attacks when they saw her. They both ran as fast as they could but it was too late.

Angelica slumped down in a chair and started crying. Jack, head in hands, walked straight to his cabin.

Renesemee didn't know where the men were taking her. She didn't recognize anything and all she heard were the shouts and laughter of men.

"So what are we going to do with the kid?" one man asked.

"Sell her, of course!" another man replied.

"No you idjit!" The leader hissed. "We need her for our quest! The oracle will tell us what to do with her."

As the men argued, they didn't realize that someone nearby was watching them, listening to every word they said, and silently plotting her next move.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 The plot

Arabella had been sitting at a table in the pub and had been listening closely to what a group of men were saying. They had been talking about a baby. Arabella was wondering why they would talk about a child when she saw it. –A small girl no more than two years old, in a bundle, sitting on one man's lap. As she looked at it she wondered how scared the child must be. Arabella tried to look away but she couldn't just leave the girl there. Then it hit her. She would steal the baby from the men.

A few minutes later all the men stood up to go get drinks.

"But what so I do with this baby? One man whined.

Just then Arabella walked over to the group of men. "I'll watch her." She said to them. She looked at the leader. He had doubt in his eyes."Fine." he said after a minute. "But don't take her anywhere."

Arabella nodded. As soon as the men were gone, she wrapped the baby in a bundle and carried her off into the warm, Caribbean night.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 the baby at the doorstep

Arabella ran and ran with the baby. She kept on running because she knew if she stopped the men would catch up with her any minute. Suddenly she heard shouts and darted behind a big wooden barrel.

"Where'd she go?" one man yelled.

"She's here! I can feel it!" another man replied."We have to find her at any cost! That baby is the key to our treasure. We have to get to her!" the leader yelled at the rest of the men. As they searched, Arabella quietly slipped away with the tiny child.

Arabella ran to her ship and into her cabin. The man's words rang in her head. The baby is the key to our treasure. Arabella put the baby to sleep. Then she noticed that she had a silver pendent on her neck. "Lesemee" it said. Arabella thought hard. Where had she heard that name before? Then she gasped as she remembered. This was Lesie. Her friend Jack's daughter. We need to find her at any cost! The man had said. This baby was in danger. Arabella couldn't return her to Jack.

"But where will she go?" Arabella thought. Then she remembered that Jack told her that he had a friend named Elizabeth Turner who lived on Peacock Island. Arabella decided she would take Lesemee there. For now, she had to take care of her.

"Ding dong!" Elizabeth heard the doorbell. When she opened the door she found nothing there except a small basket with a blanket over it. When she lifted the blanket, she saw that someone was there. It was a small baby. Elizabeth saw that there was a letter in the basket.

Dear Elizabeth,

This baby's name is Lesemee. She is in danger. Please protect and raise her. Maybe one day I can come back and get her but please for now, raise her. - Sincerely, a close friend of yours.

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Alright. If you're my friend's daughter, then I will raise you." She declared. She took Lesemee inside. Then she noticed the pendent that said "Lesemee" on it. As Elizabeth touched it, she felt bumpiness on the back too. Sparrow, it said. The words ran thorough Elizabeth's mind like a broken record. Lesemee sparrow. Lesemee sparrow. "No. It couldn't be." Elizabeth thought as she pushed the thought away. Elizabeth checked Lesemee's wrist. The mark of a sparrow wasn't there. Elizabeth shook her head and continued rocking Lesemee.


End file.
